


Fix You

by lestracle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, but its here, enjoy a tiny johnlock drabble, i don't know where this came from, johns monologue, though that depends on how you interpret it, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestracle/pseuds/lestracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny monologue of John's thoughts when he thinks about Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of just pulled this out of my arse and decided to share it with you. I dunno. I kind of like it, but who knows? It's a different kind of thing for me!

I've fixed so many people before. I've nursed them back to health and stitched their wounds. I've been the barer of bad news and the one who ruins lives with my words. Yet, I've never faced such an interesting case as his. For he wasn't broken, not as such. Nor would he admit it. He functions just like any other person would; he walks and talks and eats and sleeps. Though those last two are occasional features of his personality. And that's what makes him so amazing. But he is broken in his own special ways. His mind is the most fascinating part, the way it sees everything yet nothing at all. He can tell you your entire history from the way you butter your bread and how your parents treated you from the way you stand. But he can't tell you who invented the telephone or what the Earth orbits. 

 

But, does that make him broken? Does that make him worth fixing? Does he even need it? Perhaps I like him like this. I wouldn't change him for the world. Even if the world offered me the most perfect human being in existence, I wouldn't swap anyone for his brilliant mind and his beautiful words. 

 

He's different and perhaps a little broken, but he's not at all worth fixing. 

 


End file.
